Never Coming Home
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Jimmy has committed suicide and now he has to see how time is going to progress without him. But is it possible to regret leaving somebody behind? Jimmy/Petey SLASH *originally on bully bl* *Yes, I'm back to writing muliple chapters! C:*
1. Chapter 1: End?

Finally, now that the chaotic hell of life that used to be he, himself, (Jimmy Hopkins) was over, he could finally fly away into a world that, perhaps, made him feel more like he belonged....like Heaven. He awoke to the sight of some very husky policeman looking over him as if he'd never seen a dead body before. Ever so rudely ignoring the man, Jimmy rose from the blood-stained pavement that was his final resting place before his untimely death. He then turned and looked down at what used to be his Earth body.

The fall from the Gym Pool building caused the back of his head to bust completely open....open enough to see that the back of his skull was cracked (as the same large man turned over the body) and his spine was practically separated from the upper, which also meant that inside his cracked skull was a ripped medulla. Pretty much saying: The fall fucked him up so much that he croaked. But Jimmy could care less about his Earth body's current condition. All that he cared about now was the bittersweet satisfaction of knowing that he was finally free.

It just goes to show that whenever the losers from various suicide programs visit schools and go on and on about how suicide isn't the answer, or as Bullworth was, suicide WAS the answer, Jimmy managed to somehow agree with the bastards that preached about how bad the students were. Either way it went, it isn't like anybody would miss him. Russell hardly even remembered half the shit that had ever happened to him. Every single one of his ex-girlfriends have already either made out or fucked half the school...so of course they wouldn't care.

Not even his own mother would waste her precious time, that could be spent seducing older men that just happened to be rich and use them until they hit the alter just so she could file for divorce a couple of months, or maybe even a year if the poor old and horny bastards were THAT lucky, within the marriage so she could get next to all of what they own than brooding over her suicidal son that-OOPS! is DEAD. Even the love of his life, the one person that he cared enough about to run a million miles for, would be better off without him. With this thought, he turned his focus to the crowd of students and prefects anxiously watching the policeman cleanup the place and dispose of the body. They were all, of course, chattering like a bunch of frantic crickets.

They all seemed shocked and scared, surprisingly. Not that the feeling would remain, they didn't even like him, they only pretended that they liked him because he kicked their asses and they feared that he'd do it again. The sight of the useless idiots started to bore him until, finally, he caught sight of the one person that he ever really saw as his "other half". Moving slowly, very slowly, almost as if he'd been petrified for some time and was just now finding use in his muscles, was a shock-ridden Peter Kowaski.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now there's a few things about things about this fic that I need to explain before continuing on. First of all, this fic isn't finished. You those fics you post but never seem to finish? This was one of them, but now I'm planning to continue it. I got like eight chapters written/published on bully bl, so while I post the chapters each day on here, I'll continue writing more chapters for it. Another thing, this is one of those fics that doesn't have TOO much of the main pairing, but still has it. Since this is a Jimmy/Petey fic, there's definately parts about them, it's just not that much.....so far. I might add some more detail later. And finally....there may be a few OCs later. And when I say "OC", I don't mean the ones that have no relations to any of the characters. There's going to be some weird time skips and the OCs will more than likely be related to actual characters in some way.....and this pertains to my one idea that I explained in my final notes for W.S.O.T.T.O.H. *flashes an evil grin* Muahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2: Message

_Stop looking at me like that, Petey! You know that you're better off without me!_

Before Jimmy's spirit could do anything, everything stopped. Literally everybody had stopped what they were doing. Stopped DEAD. Like as if time was paused.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt stuck the ground in front of the ghost of Jimmy Hopkins. A cardboard box appeared. All very puzzled at this happening, Jimmy walked over and crouched down to get a closer look at the object. He slowly opened the lid of the box.

Jimmy looked around to see if everybody was still paused. They were. So he opened the rest of the box. All that resided in the box was nothing but a folded note with the words "To: James Hopkins" printed neatly onto the side.

Jimmy didn't know whether or not he should've care what it said. Since he was dead, nothing much mattered anymore. Still, it wasn't exactly normal for a cardboard box to come from the sky through a thunderbolt. With this thought, Jimmy picked up the letter, unfolded it, and read it aloud.

Dear James,

Well, well, well. Looks like you've allowed yourself to become one that's among the dead. I suppose you're quite proud of yourself now, aren't you? Do you really think you're free?

You're WRONG. You're not free until you've decided whether or not you made the right choice. You may think you have right now, but the decision isn't final until you've suffered all of the five punishments all dead beings have to encounter before they're ready to leave Earth. The punishments are as follows:

1. Sorrow

2. Guilt

3. Abandonment

4. Association

5. Agony/Ecstasy

Each of these punishments will allow you to see what you're missing as each and every day comes by that you aren't alive. Whether or not these happenings will mean a damn to you is all up to nobody but yourself. Either way it goes, your soul is still joining us. Just at which price of emotional pain you must feel before doing so.

For more information, please check your skin.

-?????

Jimmy was once again puzzled. What exactly would he have to "suffer"? He suffered enough being alive! And the very last part of the letter...

_"Please check your skin"????? WHAT THE-_

Before his thoughts could end, Jimmy started to feel a sharp pain in his left arm. Confused that he was still able to feel pain, Jimmy grabbed his arm. His yelps only fed the atmosphere. Then he noticed that the pain was letters somehow being carved into his arm.

It seemed like an eternity until it finally stopped. He let go of his arm and held it up. Fresh blood soared down the arm. He began to read the message aloud:

Friends all feel like a virtue to you. They feel your pain as you might feel theirs. Why not go and see how much sorrow you can feel from them?

-D????

The blood dried rapidly as he finished reading. The only friends he could think of that would miss him would be Petey and Russell. Even though he wanted more than anything to talk to Petey, he knew he couldn't because he was frozen. So, he made his way to the Boys Dorm to find Russell.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

The trip to the Boys Dorm was very disturbing, indeed. Not only was everybody still frozen, but some of them seemed to change in physical appearance as he made his way to Russell. Death now seemed to be more of a confusing riddle than a "punishment". Jimmy tried to ignore the bodies as he walked into the lobby of the Boys Dorm.

_So...how am I supposed to talk to Russell if he's fucking FROZEN?!_

Soon, he spotted Russell, in still motion, staring at the ceiling. Whenever he had first met Russell, he was a large fellow with a very low I.Q. Since the time he had known him, his height didn't change, but he sure became more muscular. But now, Russell's physical appearance was WAY different.

Russell was wearing a ripped version of his Bullworth shirt and his hair was long enough to mistake him for a VERY butch girl. His wrists were covered in bandages with black cut-off gloves on his large hands. Russell's pants shocked Jimmy the most. He was wearing black, semi loose yet tight trips.

_Since when did Russell go all emo on me?!_

Jimmy heard a snicker from a bit off and noticed that there was a letter thumb-tacked to the bulletin board next to the door. Jimmy rolled his eyes. He was getting kinda tired of the stupid mind tricks. Despite this, he walked over to the board and grabbed the note and read aloud:

Today is January 2, 2011

Yes, it is exactly two years since your demise, young Hopkins. But, I am a being of great creativity. So, instead of the clique "What it will be like in the future" scenario, I have compiled an even greater idea of fun. Let's say that you waited about two years from your actual deathday to end your life. How will it effect everybody you know and love? I hope you enjoy the fun!

P.S. Oh, I almost forgot! Every punishment you must suffer will take place two years after each and every one. So, it's 2011 now, but it will more than likely be 2013 the next time you get a post note from me like this. Then it will be 2015 and then....well, you get the point, right?

Jimmy crumbled the note and threw it to the ground. He was starting to get very agitated by the whole mess. After heavily groaning, he walked back over to Russell's frozen body. Jimmy sighed and said aloud, "Hey Russell".

Soon, to his very surprise, Russell moved. Only, he didn't respond to Jimmy's greeting. Instead, he was looking around the room. "Ehhh......Pete...Petey? Russell doesn't know where you are!".

_Urg.....he still talks in third person...._

"Russell, hey buddy! It's me Jimmy! Yoohoo, Russell!....Russell?". It was now obvious to the ghost that nobody could hear him. Suddenly, Jimmy's ex-boyfriend Trent Northwick came walking towards the giant. "That twerp isn't here, Russ".

_What the fuck is this man-whore doing here?!_

Russell looked at the blonde with normal confusion in his eyes. "Dahhh..what?". Trent sighed and replied with, "Jimmy's dead. He committed suicide earlier. His body has already been taken away and Petey went with him.....I'm so sorry, Russell". Jimmy's mouth dropped open.

_What?! What does he mean "Petey went with him"??! Petey better not have killed himself or I swear to mother fucking god...wait! I can leave and see him, can't I?_

Jimmy rushed to the door and instead of going through the building, he crashed into the door. He got back up and tried again. Same luck. He cursed to himself.

_WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I LEAVE TO SEE PETEY?!?!_

Soon, the spirit heard a familiar laugh and checked the door. There was now a message carved onto it that said:

You can't leave until your punishment ends.

Jimmy growled upon reading this. He couldn't believe his luck.

_First my life sucks, then I can't leave to see the love of my life....Man, even my afterlife SUCKS._

Jimmy quickly turned around to see a very upset Russell. His cries roared through the dorm like a thunderstorm. Tears rolled down the giant's face like a waterfall. "WHY?!?!?!?!?!".

_Wow...I didn't know Russell would care this much about my death..._

As Russell continued to cry, Trent motioned for Troy to come over. "Russell....what's wrong with you man?". Trent looked over at him with a pathetic look in his eye. "Jimmy Hopkins committed suicide".

Troy's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Sure, he was never really close with the boy, but he knew how much the taller boy cared about him as a friend. Besides, Troy wanted nothing more than for Russell to be happy.

_Why did that rat bastard have to croke?! At least he made Russell happy whenever....I couldn't._

Russell was frantically looking around the room. "WHERE AM I? I DUNNO WHERE I AM! *sobs* SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!". Jimmy couldn't believe the sight that was happening in front of him. It made him feel like a real bastard.

_Russell...._

Russell finally stopped screaming and just fell to his knees, sobbing very loudly. Jimmy walked over to the nearly fallen giant and crouched down. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Russell....I'm..I'm so sorry. But you have to understand....not everybody deserves to be alive and...well..I just happen to be one of those people. Trust me, you'll be better off without me. And so will Petey.....*sigh*...even though you can't hear me right now...can you..can you tell Petey that I love him?".

Jimmy removed his hand from the giant's shoulder and stood back up. Just as he was fully up, Troy bent down and wrapped his arms around Russell. "Yo, Russell...I'm so sorry man...if I could've been able to stop him...I would've..you know that". Russell sniffed.

"Russell loves Troy". Trent, Troy, and Jimmy's eyes all popped open. Troy managed a strong smile on his face. "I love you too, Russell".

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm SO sorry!!! I HAD to make Russell all emo in this chapter!! It was just an urge that egged the hell out of me whenever I was writing it. XD lol


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

_Uh...It looks like Russell's gonna be just fine without me. Him and Troy are now together and he'll eventually forget all about dear ol' Jimmy Hopkins. Well...that's one friend who's life will get better because of my death. So whoever's been pissing me off lately with the whole "Five Punishments" crap is just wasting their time. It's better to stay dead if your friend gets a new flame out of it._

As Jimmy watched Russell and Troy's romantic embrace, he wondered how exactly Russell was "suffering" without him. At first he was breaking down in a crazed frenzy and now he has a boyfriend. He looked up at the ceiling and said,"Yeah, he's REALLY suffering. Ch'yeah, right. Well, whoever you are, that's one person who's doing better without me. Your attempts at making me feel bad for committing suicide are failing BIG time. I bet next you're gonna show me how Gary's doing without me, right?". Before he knew it, a note hit him at the side of the face.

Jimmy grabbed the note and opened it. He read aloud:

Well, you're a cheeky bastard, aren't you? You want me to show you people who are BETTER without you? Sorry, that isn't how things go. Yes, Gary probably would be the first to piss on your grave, but that's not the point. Russell IS somebody who would be lost without you, both mentally and physically. Sure, he and Troy are now a couple because of you, but that's not what I wanted you to see. You think I'M failing at showing you how your death would affect people? YOU'RE the one failing to see the point behind these punishments. Since you're obviously a failure to NOT see the point behind this, I'll tell you the very first point I was trying to make, but from now on you'll have to be the one figuring things out. Russell nearly lost his mind whenever he found out that you died. Usually whenever people are in a loss, they go to the first person to show them some kind of affection, which was Troy. It's more than likely that Russell and Troy won't even last because of this. Or if they do, Troy won't be the one constantly on Russell's mind. You wonder who will be? YOU. Whenever Russell looks into Troy's eyes, he'll see YOU looking back at him. And just in case you haven't guessed by now, Russell loved you. But, he knew that you loved Peter and he was almost fine with that. Okay, now that you have been informed of this, I'll leave you to feel like the worthless amount of shit that you are for leaving Russell on Earth alone like this. Ta Ta!

Jimmy was absolutely shocked at reading this. How didn't he know that Russell was in love with him?

_Oh my god....I'm such an asshole..._

He looked down at Russell, who's eyes were now closed as he still held Troy in their embrace. Jimmy sighed as he watched. True, he did love Russell, but he wasn't IN love with him. Jimmy was in love with Petey.

_I...I.....can't believe this..._

Jimmy crouched down at the nearly fallen giant. "Russell....I'm so sorry. I..I didn't know that you felt so strongly about me..It makes me feel like shit because..well..I never felt the same about you. I love you, but I'm not IN love with you. Not every love story can have a happy ending. Sure, the year that Gary attacked, most of them did have happy endings. Actually, mine didn't because things didn't work out with Norton and Zoe, but that's not the point. This time...it can't have one. But you can change that. Forget about me and be happy with Troy. He'll make you happy, I promise". Jimmy kissed Russell's forehead and got back up. "Can I please leave now?...I get your point now...and I feel horrible".

Suddenly, the same sharp pain that attacked Jimmy's left arm earlier struck again, but this time it attacked his right arm. The pain was unbearable as it gouged at his skin for what seemed to be hours. Whenever to final bit of blood spilled onto the floor, it ended. He held his blood soaked arm up to read aloud:

Suicide is nobody's fault but your own. Some people don't see this and they blame themselves for it. Go and see for yourself.

-DE???

Once the blood dried, Jimmy had to think of someone who would possibly feel guilt for his death. Once he mind raced a mile, he realized the answer. He exited the Boys Dorm with a full mind to discover. With this, he raced to the Harrington House.

------------------------------------------------------

Yes, the Jimmy/Norton/Zoe thing is a reference to W.S.O.T.T.O.H. XD This was written right after that fic was so.....yeah XD lol A few other chapters will probably have some references, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the News

After the same amount of changing background occurred, Jimmy Hopkins eventually made it into the Harrington House. A group of Preps whom he had never even seen before in his entire life stood in the lobby. Obviously some time had passed and now all of the original preps were gone. After a few minutes of thinking, Jimmy had an idea.

_Of course! They're in the Vale! Why the fuck didn't I think of that?!_

He turned around and exited the building. He didn't really feel like going all the way Bullworth Vale, but he knew he had to. Since he couldn't steal a bike (being dead and all), he started running. Surprisingly, he didn't get tired.

_Hmm...must be a side effect of being dead._

After a long run, he was in the Vale. He walked around for about a hour before he came across Tad Spencer's Estate. Even though he knew the person he was looking for probably didn't live here, the Preps ALWAYS hung around his house. The only difference now was that they were out of school.

_I hope to god she's here..._

He entered the building and, to his misfortune, she wasn't there. Whenever he was told to see somebody who might blame themselves for his death, the first person he thought about was Pinky. Something tragic happened between them and it devastated the both of them. Especially her.

_I still remember what happened...We were dated for about three months. We were absolutely happy together and then one day, she told me she was pregnant. At first I was scared, but then I learned to accept the responsibility. I knew the baby was mine because I was the only person Pinky had ever had sex with. We even planned to get married! But somehow....she lost the baby. We were crushed....and not long after that....I died. But..it wasn't her fault though! Really!!_

Even though he didn't see Pinky anywhere, he DID see Derby, Bif, Tad, Gord and.........Lola? Jimmy was a bit dumbfounded whenever he noticed her messaging Gord's bare feet. He knew the two used to have sex all the time back in Bullworth, but he never would've guessed Lola would make it this far. Not to mention, she looked like she had gotten ten times uglier since he last saw her.

She was so skinny that Jimmy could see her ribs and her hair was practically falling out. Also, her eyes seemed to show that she was feeling a bit lost. Lola looked like she was on heavy drugs. As sickening as it was, Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at her.

_Apparently the whole "Johnny leaving her due to his homosexuality" thing really took a toll on her. But, I can't say I blame him for anything. He found out he was gay! If I found out that I was 100% uninterested in girls, I would've left her, too! Besides, I can't believe everybody found his "coming out" to be shocking! I mean, REALLY! If you ever see a guy who is so insecure about how everybody sees him that he dates the school's biggest slut just to prove that he's a hotshot, there's no way in hell he's comfortable with his sexuality. No, it wouldn't be an insecurity for being alone because the way Johnny was, he felt like he was king. If he felt that high and mighty about himself as well as being comfortable with his sexual orientation, he wouldn't have had a problem with dumping her. Also, he had a shitload of friends, so no loneliness would've hit him. If he actually cared about her, he wouldn't have constantly insulted her behind her back. It should've been obvious to everyone that he was gay. I kinda knew right when I first met him. He claimed that he "loved" Lola, but he seemed to be WAY more concerned about how his friends saw him. That just kinda made my gaydar go off like a fire alarm. But I didn't mind. All the more reason to think about him while I touched myself at night, I suppose._

After Jimmy was done over-analyzing things that he was correct about in his head, he stepped a few feet closer to the graduated preps. He hoped that maybe they would mention where Pinky might've been. So far, all the conversation consisted of was Lola's drug induced babbling, Bif and Derby cuddling, and Gord and Tad's talk about "menial work for hookers". This wasn't gonna be easy.

"Aye....yi...ya....yur feet ur soooo BIG....almost as big..aaaaas that helping hand in yuh..hehehehehehehe". Again, Jimmy started laughing at Lola. So far, being dead was a virtue for him, especially since he could now see that Ms. Helen of Troy was a bumbling fool with so much heroin in her that she could kill about thirty kids. It was one of those moments that he wished he had died with a video camera.

"Yuh are sucha BIIG fella, Gord....you'd never leave me for another guy, would ya?". Gord stammered for a second and then replied with, "Umm...uh..of course not, dear!". This made Jimmy laugh even harder. He was laughing so hard that he was glad nobody could see or hear him.

_Geez! Lola doesn't take rejection well at all, does she? And since she's with Gord, she'll probably be left in the dirt for about five other people, male AND female._

After this continued for about another thirty minutes, Tad finally mentioned Pinky. "Has anybody heard from Pinky lately?". Bif looked at him. "Isn't she still in Happy Volts?".

_HAPPY VOLTS?!?!?_

"Why yes, of course she is! And she'll probably stay there it bit longer....Hopkins is dead". Everyone, except Lola, looked at Tad with fully shocked expressions. Then there was a long silence. Then Derby broke it.

"Dead? But..but why?". Tad sighed and continued with, "The fool committed suicide early this morning. I mean, I guess if I were as poor as him, I'd probably do the same thing, but still.....he had much to live for". Derby sighed. "How could he do such a thing to Pinky? She already lost her mind over the death of their unborn child and now this? I wouldn't be surprised if she was the next to kick the bucket!".

Lola started to laugh hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! We should ALL die, AHAHAHHEEEHEEHEEHEE!!". Everyone stared at the drugged up greaser has-been with absolute repulsion. Jimmy joined them.

_Yeah..fine, Lola. You can die...and when you do die, I hope that the bastard that's been pestering me rubs it in your FUCKING face that Johnny left you for another guy!! Apparently all you're really good for is turning badass greaser guys gay! I mean, it takes REAL talent to be broken up with by a big, strong greaser guy who is the LEADER, nonetheless, because he finds out that he doesn't like girls! Seriously, how many people do you know get broken up with and then like a day or two later the person that left them is dating somebody of their own gender?! Now you're a drug-crazed loon who fucks around with rich kids to hide the fact that you've been rejected by a GAY guy before! What...A....Fucking....Skank._

Gord kicked Lola in the face and rudely contorted with, "Get out of Tad's house, you dirty whore!". She whimpered loudly as he scurried her out of the mansion. Whenever Gord returned, they continued their conversation. "Sorry about that, now back to Pinky. We all know that Jimmy probably didn't even care about her needs. I don't know if you noticed or not, but he was eyeing somebody else while he was with her....what a bastard. He killed himself because he was in love with that Kowalski boy".

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey-lo! I would've had this up earlier, but my friend kicked me off to look at Hot Topic stuff. XD lol AND THEN....FF was being all bratty and wouldn't let me sign back in! Whenever this chapter is on FF, that'll most likely mean that the "technical glitch" that the site is apparently suffering from is repaired.

And once again......I found myself completely incapable of making Johnny Vincent straight in ANY of my fics that involve him. XD You'll know that you're Anti Lola if you can't even write Johnny as having any feelings for girls whatsoever. xD LOL! Also, the idea of Lola growing up to be a crack whore just kinda....clicks. You know?


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

_But...but.....you people don't understand..._

The preps all stared at Gord with extreme confusion in their eyes. "Yes, Hopkins loved him. But he knew that it would break Pinky's heart if he left her for him. So....he ended his life". The glances of confusion soon turned to burning hatred. A long silence followed.

_That's...not...not what happened...I-I mean, I'll admit that I loved Petey. I really did, but.....oh my god....that was the major reason why, wasn't it?!_

"That...that...PAUPER! How could he do such a thing to her?!". Jimmy took a quick glance at an angry Tad. His eyes were a bit damp from a small amount of crying and he was shaking. "I-I mean what kind of ignorant imbecile kills himself for another man whenever he has a woman who loves him unconditionally?!".

_You don't understand...._

"I just can't believe the NERVE of that..that fool! Pinky will NEVER be the same thanks to that poor bastard!!". Gord wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing words into his ear. Tad had almost gotten hysterical over his fit. But that didn't stop him from still semi-choking on his sobs.

"Oh my god....Gord...please..please..don't ever...leave...". Gord nuzzled his nose against Tad's cheek. "I promise". His response was accepted by Tad's shaky arms fitting around the prep's torso.

For the first time in a very long time, James' eyes started to water. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to hurt Pinky like this. Yes, he loved the girl to a certain extent. But, his heart pounded for Petey.

_Oh my god......what have I done?!_

"PLEASE, let me see her, NOW!". A sudden smack to Jimmy's face caused the dead boy to fall over. He recovered shortly and sat up. He felt the burn on his face and noticed a sticky note stuck to it.

He removed the note. He eyed the note and groaned as it read:

I can't allow that, James.

He cursed loudly at reading this and crumbled the note. "Fuck it!" were the words that followed as he threw the crumbled note onto the floor.

_I HAVE TO FUCKING SUFFER FOR LOVING PETEY??!! THIS IS THE FUCKING REASON THAT I KILLED MYSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! Sure...I loved Pinky. I really did. But I didn't love her as a girlfriend/lover/wife...whatever. Petey was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...but now..........................................................................................._

Jimmy broke down as he leaned over, just to fall to his hands and knees. He was glad the preps couldn't see him. They would just torment him more for loving Petey. That's just the way things rolled for him.

----------------------------------------

Wazzup, people? Not much here, I almost got caught skipping class today. XD lol Well, I wasn't really skipping because I got called to the office (about ten minutes before the final bell) and I had to find my brother and whenever I found him, I just kind of hung out with him and his friends. We were having a very one-sided lesson in my U.S Government class and so....yeah. What's the point in staying in class if we're pretty much learning more about one side of the political race and just completely shunning the other?

I know Jimmy isn't exactly one to start crying, but then again he isn't really one to kill himself. And besides, EVERYONE has their breaking point. And warning alert........there's an OC coming up in the next chapter. The character is five years old, so you can tell that it won't be a Mary Sue. I seriously couldn't resist this idea so it just kinda...happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Next Generation

Tears weren't normally something that left James. Until now. He was so caught up in his fiery outburst of tears that he didn't even bother to react to the sharp pain being carved into his chest. It was more than likely another message being carved that would make him feel even worse about killing himself.

_No..no more...I can't stand the pain any longer...please...just stop._

Before he knew it, he was no longer in Tad's house. In fact, he had no clue where he was. All he knew was that he raised his tear stained face to see that he was in a playground. A very crappy looking playground, at that.

The slides were rusty, the chains that held the swings looked as if they would break at any moment, and the Merry-Go-Round seemed to be stable enough to tear from the ground and swing about thirty kids into a brick wall. It was a dump. Which meant that he was definitely no longer in Ol' Bullworth Vale. Which could only mean that...

_Please don't tell me I'm about to run into some grease-monkeys..._

Jimmy got to his feet to get a better glimpse around the atmosphere. About ten children (all maybe around the ages of five and six) were running around, having a blast with each other. Being relieved that no children could see him, he lifted his shirt in hopes of being able to read the message that had been carved onto him. The message read:

Life will forever move one without you. Nothing can stop it. But what about the ones that loved you...that you never met? Won't they feel....abandoned?

-DEA??

_Okay, seriously, dude. I know what your name is. Stop trying to fool me._

Jimmy's mind was absolutely boggled. People that loved him that he never met? In New Coventry? It was all very confusing...

_So one of the greaseballs had a kid....well who exactly had it and where is it? Is it one of Lola's mistakes? Did Ricky finally get back together with his girlfriend? Did Hal fuck Edna yet?! Who had the kid??!_

As Jimmy frantically looked around, he eventually saw a sight the fascinated him. A little dark boy had his left pant leg up, crying (there was a scrape on it). Perhaps it was Norton's kid? But then, a very meek voice sounded.

"Excuse me, are you okay, Billy?". Jimmy looked and found one of the most angelic faces he had ever seen. It was a little girl, about five years old, with long curly yet wavy, chestnut hair, a little black dress with purple flowers as the design, black slippers on her small feet and smooth tanned skin. And her eyes......he had only seen those eyes on one other person.

_.....Johnny Vincent had a baby? But,but...I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!_

After a moment, he became even more confused over the situation. From behind the little girl came a much older, yet still very attractive, version of Ms. Phillips. "Candy, what happened to him?". "Billy fell off of the Merry-Go-Round and now he's cryin'!".

_Told ya somebody would fall off-wait WHAT?! Johnny Vincent and Ms. Phillips had a baby?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Ms. Phillips gently wiped Billy's scraped knee and he was soon okay. Soon, she leaned down to the little girl. "Candy, that was awfully mature of you to come to me for help like that. I'm sure both of your fathers would be proud". Jimmy gaped at this saying. Now he was absolutely shocked.

_Okay, so Johnny IS gay.....HOW THE HELL DOES THIS KID LOOK LIKE HIM?! DOES PEANUT HAVE A PUSSY OR SOMETHING?!!_

Soon, the little girl ran to her friends, laughing all the way. The sexy Art teacher stood up, being greeted by an old version of.....Mr. Galloway? "I'm so proud of that girl, she's just turned five last week and already she's proven to be very mature". Galloway just smiled and replied with, "She probably gets it from you, I mean, sure, she's Jonathan and Larry's child, but you were the surrogate mother for her. She's bound to have something from you!".

_Oooh, that makes more sense now!_

Soon, there was a loud crash over where Candy Vincent and her friends played at. Jimmy ran over to where the noise was birthed to see Candy and some unpleasantly fat kid shoving each other. "You think you're tough, don't ya? You think you can a fool oughta ME?! Candy Vincent?! Well think again, hot shot!!". Soon after this taunt ended, Candy punched the fat kid right in the face, causing him to fall over crying.

_Yep, this is DEFINITELY Johnny's daughter._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is what happens whenever a teenage fangirl finds out that two men can have a baby that shares both of their DNA. XD lol And I just recently found out that two women can, too.....somehow. So know I know that if I were to marry a woman one day, we can have a baby. But I'll still young, I have no clue whether or not I'll marry a guy or a girl just yet. _

_I swear, I'm gonna write a fic one day that revolves around this child! I already have an idea in my head for it, but I'm gonna finish this fic first before I start that fic._

_*starts singing* Glooo-ria! I'm gonna shout it all night-Glooo-ria! XD........sorry. That song's playing right now and I just happen to love it very much. ^^ lol Even though it's very old.... :P_


	8. Chapter 8: Hero?

_So let me get this straight...this little girl is the daughter of Johnny and Larry Vincent...AND Ms. Phillips?! Three parents?! Woah...that's definitely not something you hear about everyday! Well, now once I think about it: She has Peanut's cute little meek voice as well as a kind heart like him and....well....everything else is from Johnny. Appearance AND temper wise._

Jimmy Hopkins watched with great interest as the small, but strong little girl wailed on the unbearably fat kid that somehow pissed her off. The chubby boy hadn't even been able to lay a single scratch on the little greaser. It was actually kind of a hilarious sight to see not just for the fact that a little boy was getting his ass kicked by a little girl, but the fact that she was showing so much of her father's behavior..well...her dominant-like father, anyway. Once the kid was finally down, Candy stood tall (metaphorically since she was the shortest child out of all of the others) as the other children cheered her on.

"That's right, boy! I'm the queen 'round here, ME! Big Mama V! And you, son, you're just a loser!". She was showing her traits that obviously belonged to Johnny again, which caused James to start laughing again. Not to mention, her accent was showing more now. Once her ego calmed down a bit, she continued to play with her friends.

_Hmm...I just noticed...she has Peanut's smile. It's actually very cute...and the fact that she's the smallest one out of the group could possibly be another trait from Larry she inherited._

Jimmy turned around to see if he could see Ms. Phillips or Mr. Galloway. They were gone. He wondered for about two minutes, trying to figure out where they went. But, James soon found out why they had disappeared.

"Hello, Larry! Car's still in the shop?". Funny, Peanut didn't look much different from how he had at Bullworth. In fact, the only differences on him were that he had a bit of stubble now and he wasn't wearing his regular outfit. Instead, he wore the exact same clothing he had before minus the Bullworth polo and plus a white shirt under the jacket.

Peanut smiled at Galloway and replied with, "Hullo, and unfortunately, yeah. Sucks that I have to walk all the way from home to work and then from work to here and then home again. Fuckin' economic crisis!". Galloway laughed at this outburst and Ms. Phillips just kind of lightly hit him in the side. "Ergh, yeah. I know what you mean. They say it's all the president's fault for this mess, but then again they said the EXACT same thing about three or four other presidents". Ms. Phillips and Peanut both nodded.

_Ugh, so the economic crisis never ended, huh? So, pretty much the world, six years since I died, is EXACTLY the same? Peachy, just peachy._

Once she noticed that her father was there, Candy started sprinting towards Peanut. "Daddy, daddy!". The little girl threw her arms out towards her father as he did the same. "Sweetheart!" were the loving words that came from his mouth as his daughter had finally made it to him, wrapping her arms around him as he did her.

After about ten seconds of embracing, Peanut broke it and started making funny faces at the little girl. The one that made him look like a pufferfish made Candy laugh the hardest. He eventually stopped and picked the child up and held her. "Hope she wasn't too much trouble for ya while Johnny and I were out working!".

_Tch...she kicked the living shit out of some fat kid._

Jimmy couldn't hear the rest conversation, but he still stared in great envy for Peanut. There he was, holding the most beautiful thing Jimmy had ever seen..that he created with the help of his one true love, a trusted family friend, and a bit of science...and Jimmy was dead. He never found out what it was like to be a father. He almost found out with Pinky, but the "great" being above didn't see things the same way as Jimmy did.

Eventually, the greaser gently put his daughter back down and lightly grabbed her tiny hand and led them onto the streets of New Coventry. Jimmy followed them since he assumed that the entire point of this was to somehow teach him a lesson. He couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but all he knew is that Peanut was making Candy laugh a lot and she was probably saying very cute and naive children things to him that was making him laugh. Soon, they walked into a part of town with a very dirty road.

"Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride?". Peanut laughed and replied with, "Sure, why not? The street's filthy, anyway. We don't want you to get your shoes dirty, do we?". She shook her head no. Peanut smiled and bent down so that his daughter could climb onto his back.

"Alright, hold on now!". And with that, Peanut lifted upwards while being careful to make sure his daughter didn't fall. She let out loud shrills of laughter as her father calmly walked them home. Soon, they walked up to the front door of a barely stained house.

"Where's daddy?". Peanut reached into his pocket for the key to the house. "He's on his way home sweetie, in fact, he should be home right...about...-". After these words, riding on the very same stolen police bike he had driven in on him and Peanut's wedding night, was Johnny Vincent himself.

Peanut smiled widely. "Now!". Once Johnny had turned off the motor, he took off his helmet and turned to face his family, flashing them a friendly grin. "Well, well, well. My two favorite lovelies are home early!".

Peanut let Candy down so that she could run and hug her daddy. "Hi, daddy!!". Johnny bent down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his daughter as she tightly wrapped hers around him. After that, he started to have a little fun with his little girl.

"Wazz this? Huh?". He reached both of this arms out, forming the hands into some weird claw shaped thing. Candy gasped. "Oh no, it's the evil tickler!!".

"That's right, muaha!". His hands attacked her sides, tickling her viciously as she let out howling giggles. The small child was laughing so hard now that Johnny had her on her back as he tickled her sides. Jimmy couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched this happen.

_My family was never like that...it was always, "Jimmy, be nice to your new step father" or some bullshit like that. I never even met my real father..._

Once the former greaser king was done tickling his daughter, he helped her up and patted her scalp. "Hey, can you be a doll and put these on the kitchen table for me?". He reached out of his pocket and grabbed some mail. "Okay!".

Johnny smiled at his daughter. "Good girl" were the words he said right before he kissed her on the top on her head, dismissing her. Peanut had already had the door unlocked, so Candy just lightly skipped to the door and went inside with the mail in hand. After she was inside, Johnny smiled at his husband.

"Well hello, gorgeous!". Peanut blushed and chuckled. "Hello, Mister Vincent". Johnny chuckled and lightly jogged over to his love, wrapping his arms around him, passionately brushing his lips against Larry's.

_*sigh*......I wish I could've been able to do that to Petey..._

Johnny soon broke the kiss, which lead Peanut to ask him a question that definitely got Jimmy's attention. "Have you heard from Jimmy today? He was supposed to baby-sit Candy while we was out working, but he didn't answer the call!". Johnny's smiled faded away. "Well...there's something about him I might need to tell you....he's dead. He killed himself earlier this morning...".

Peanut's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "You're...you're kidding, right?". Johnny shook his head no. "I wish I was kidding...how could he do such a thing? People actually cared about him! And Candy looked up to him as a hero!!".

-------------------------------------------------------------

Awww...Johnny and Peanut being all fatherly. ^^ I'm going to always love those two as a pairing!! Them as a couple just fits perfectly in every possible way. Kind of like how the Ponyboy/Johnny pairing from The Outsiders fits so well that you just can't help but love it. ^_^ I still want to write a fic that revolves around Candy Vincent....I just don't know when I'll write it. Probably not long after this one's done.


	9. Chapter 9: Abandonment

_...Wh-WHAT?_

Jimmy's mouth was dropped open upon hearing the words that had come from the former greaser king. He couldn't believe that the little girl that he had seen pound on some hopeless boy looked up to HIM as a hero. "I know, Johnny...ah man....what are we gonna tell her?". Johnny sighed heavily as he shook his head.

Peanut's eyes suddenly grew with fury. "It's just like him to do something like this to us! Always bitchin' about how much he hates the town of Bullworth...it was only a matter of time before he finally cracked....WHEN HE KNEW DAMN WELL THAT THERE'S A FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL THAT LOVED HIM!". After his fit, Peanut's eyes were slightly wet even though he wasn't crying. Johnny just made matters worse by throwing a fit of his own.

"Yeah, really!! SHE LOOKED UP TO HIM AS A FUCKING HERO! Sure, she's told us that we were also her heroes, but Jimmy was her main one whenever we couldn't be! AND THIS IS HOW HE FUCKING REPAYS US?! THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS CANDY?! That-that BASTARD!". Both greasers had gone red faced, but refused to get any more angry than they already were. To calm their nerves, the two men embraced lovingly. "Larry, I promise you: if I were to EVER get so stressed to the point of breaking down, I'd NEVER do something to hurt you and Candy. I'd NEVER pussy out and kill myself. Because you and Candy are my main priority. If I were to lose Candy, I could never look at another kid the same way ever again without breaking into tears....I'd end up in jail for murdering some dumbass parents gloating about how precious their child is.... and if ever lost you...fuck...I'd end up back in Happy Volts for the rest of my life. Now, if I lost BOTH of you.......god......I'd end up joining Jimmy in Hell".

_...So that's what you think, Johnny? I'm going to Hell? Well...too bad for you, I'm already in Hell....watching how much I fucked up by killing myself is worse than any kind of Hell..._

"I hope you never leave, Johnny....me and Candy love you too much to cope without you.....I know I'd kill every single person who ever hated you if you were die...and Candy would probably join me". The two greasers' embrace stayed alive for a few more seconds until a horrible sound interrupted it. "*sniff* H-He's....dead?". Johnny and Peanut broke out of their embrace to face their daughter, who was holding the front door open, red faced....tears running down for face like a fountain.

_Oh shit..._

The invisible Jimmy Hopkins stood next to the two gay greasers, all three watching in horror as the little girl sprinted back into the building choking on her sobs. Before he could make any kind of movement, Johnny and Peanut practically flew into the house, calling her as they ran. Jimmy soon followed, even though he knew that he was just going to suffer. Apparently more people loved him than even HE knew.

After a little while, the three made it to hallway upstairs. Candy was sitting against the hall, clutching a semi-new teddy bear in her arms and bawling. The sight simply horrified Jimmy. It looked to have done the same to the two greasers.

Johnny crouched down on his knees to Candy's right as Peanut did the same with her left. The former greaser king pulled the girl closer as he held her in a tight embrace. Peanut scooted up far enough to hold both Johnny and Candy in one big embrace. The girl turned over and cried onto both Johnny and Peanut's torsos.

Peanut quietly said,"Candy....we're so sorry you had to hear that outside.....". Candy said words, but they weren't audible. So her dad (Johnny) asked her what she had said and she repeated at a louder volume with the sobbing just as obvious to hear. "It's all my fault! He didn't love me and now he's gone!! He left me here......ALL THANKS TO ME!!".

Jimmy's heart had broken at this point. These were words that would haunt him for the eternity he'd have to spend gone. Those words were the worst whenever they came from a little girl who loved you. Tears couldn't help but fall from Jimmy's eye sockets.

_No.......no Candy....it wasn't your fault........please..stop crying....you're only five years old...you're way too young to start blaming yourself for everything...please, stop...Oh my god.....WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

"Ah, sweetheart...it was NOT your fault. It was his and his alone. You couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening...there was nothing you could do". Then Peanut added in, "Besides, Jimmy absolutely ADORED you. He was so proud of you. Just....you see, Candy: Whenever adults get stressed...they take it out in different ways...some ways are..uh..fatal. An-and Jimmy just...well....really screwed up..". Candy's crying ceased a bit as she lift her face up to face her fathers. "Yeah....he REALLY screwed up!!".

_....You're right, Candy. You're absolutely right. I really DID screw up....big time......_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Don't worry, the greaserplot won't last too long! XD lol_


	10. Chapter 10: Who Better?

Jimmy watched from a distance as the odd, yet adorable family cuddled in deep sorrow. The sorrow they felt because of _him_. The heartbreak and grief the little girl felt...the feeling of abandonment.....all because of him. Jimmy took a step forward and placed a hand on top of Candy's head before talking.

"Candy....I'm...I'm so sorry. Your dads are right. Me being dead wasn't your fault. Hell, I didn't know you'd even exist in a matter of time! I guess I just don't know what the future holds...I didn't know anything. I had everything and I threw it all away. I didn't know Russell cared more about me than just a friend....I didn't know that Pinky was going to end up in Happy Volts.....and I didn't know that I'd be such a major influence on you: the daughter of the greaser king and his second in-command. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for MY mistake. You have so much life in you.....your dads have created a very beautiful little girl...your temper might get you in trouble one day, though. But still, Johnny and Larry created you.....two guys in love....they and a trusted friend created a very beautiful human being. I had the chance to be a dad...but things didn't exactly go my way. Now the woman that was carrying my baby is in Happy Volts...all because of me. And to think....I could've just ended things smoothly with Pinky instead of killing myself....me and Petey could've done the same thing that your parents did....I could've asked Pinky to be the surrogate mom for me and Petey's kid.....but no. I was an idiot and croaked.....Don't EVER kill yourself, Candy. Since you're Johnny's daughter, you're pretty much destined for greatness. And since you're Peanut's daughter....your sweet loyalty to your friends will do great things for you. I promise".

Jimmy removed his hand from the girl's head, hoping that maybe she heard at least a little bit of his advice. As he began to walk away, a piercing blow attacked his back. No doubt it was another message from that dead bastard that kept picking on him. Apparently this message was long because the pain never seemed to end.

You'd think Jimmy would be used to this kind of pain by now, but no. The horror of having words carved into his bare flesh STILL drew not only blood, but utter and complete agony. It was like the feeling you got whenever you'd get a tattoo, but twenty times worse. But he just assumed that it didn't even matter that it hurt him; he was dead on his own will...

Finally, after what seemed to be ten years of pain, the carving ended. His back was soiled in blood and his Bullworth polo was now soaked with blood. And even bigger inconvenience....how was he going to read the message? He might be dead, but that doesn't grant him the amazing ability to turn his head around to read his back.

_Nice going, jackass..._

Suddenly, Jimmy spotted a full-length mirror in the greasers' bathroom. He quickly made his way over towards the room. He turned around and lifted his shirt up. He turned his head far to read the message.

....lleW ?sey ,evol ot woh wonk uoY

ylbissop uoy naht retteb wenk eh....tacf nI .oot ,od yeht

?no evom nac eh taht was uoy fi leef uoy dluow woH .dluoc

?TAED-

_Damn mirror....._

It took Jimmy about half an hour to be able to decipher the writing on his back. Backwards writing was probably the hardest kind of literature to read....next to anything other than English. But eventually, he was able to understand it. He let out an angry sigh.

_C'MON! YOUR NAME IS DEATH! I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A FUCKING MORON!!_

It was until then that Jimmy's mind went back into it's zone. This meant that he could see Petey. But the moving on thing....it frightened Jimmy to no end. Who could possibly love Peter Kowalski better than Jimmy Hopkins?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter.....PETER KOWALSKI!


	11. Chapter 11: Asked For It

Suddenly, the image of the greaser home was forever gone in the abyss that was Jimmy Hopkins' afterlife. The image now replacing it was a far more sorrowful sighting, indeed. Hundreds of mourning people....all people he knew....people he cherished.....people he loved.... They were all attending his funeral.

Russell was with Troy, A strapped up Pinky, Johnny, Peanut and Candy standing together......everyone. Even Peter Kowalski. But...he didn't look himself....he looked much older and wiser than before. Possibly because of the time skip that had taken James about eight years into the future.

_Petey...?_

Jimmy sprinted forward, reaching for his one true love. "PETE!! PETER!!!!! It's ME!!". As he finally reached him, he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could. Jimmy had to fight with every bit of his might not to cry; he had done enough of that already.

Even though Pete was much older now, Jimmy still knew deep down that he was the same Peter Kowalski he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Whenever they were still in Bullworth....whenever Jimmy was still alive. The only thing that hurt worse about Petey not realizing that a dead Jimmy Hopkins was holding him was the simple fact that thanks to his stupidity...he'd never get to hold Peter ever again. Never again would he be able to whisper his sweet nothings into the boy's ear and hear something in return.

He wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING ever again. He'd never get to hang out with Russell ever again, he couldn't talk to Pinky anymore, he'd never get to be there for Candy Vincent.....he couldn't tell Petey his "I love you"s ever again... Nothing. All thanks to his stupid ass idea of suicide.

As Jimmy held Petey, he couldn't help but notice something very strange. His mother was actually attending her son's funeral. Her, the hateful, gold digging little bitch of a mother.........was at his funeral. And she currently had the floor.

"He was my baby boy...my little angel....my precious gift from above....and now he's gone..". She choked on her sobs as she spoke these words miserably. Jimmy let go of Peter and walked over to his mother and gently caressed her cheek. He sighed.

"Mom.....You know I love you.....even if things went badly between us....it's great to know that you at least cared about me...and for that I thank you". He removed his hand from her face and the atmosphere grew darker quickly. "Serves that little bastard right. He wasn't worth my time anyway! Giving birth to him was the biggest waste of time in my whole god forsaken life!!". Jimmy's eyes were soaked, his face burned with rage and he bit his lip so hard that it possibly drew blood.

"You....you.....BITCH!!!". He charged at her and threw a fist at her face. Of course, she didn't feel it. But that didn't stop her son's rage.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU, MOM? JUST A BIG WASTE OF YOUR FUCKING TIME?! WAS I EVER ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH?! WELL FUCK YOU YOU DEADBEAT, SHITHEAD, CUNTFACED ASS!!!". His rage was so uncontrollable that the last part of his fit came out in loud screams as he tried to defy the laws of physics and attempted to tackle his mother and strangle her to death. But before he knew it, a hard slap rammed his face and he fell back onto the ground. He felt his face and, sure enough, a sticky note was attached.

He nearly crumbled the note detaching it from his red cheek. It read:

You asked for it, James.

_Asked for WHAT?_ This was the only thought he could process before he saw the most frightening sight ever in front of him: Peter Kowalski was holding hands.....with _Gary Smith_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slight cliffhanger....XD lol


	12. Chapter 12: Association

_GARY SMITH?!?!_

Jimmy found himself up and ran over to the alleged couple. "Get away from my man, asswipe!!". Jimmy started to punch the ever living hell out of Gary, but it was no use; he was still dead. He couldn't hurt him.

"Pete, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for James'....well.....". Petey looked at the sociopath and said, "I know, Gary...and thank you. But there's nothing you can say that can ever bring him back for me....". Gary smiled weakly and added in, "Well....you know....just because your boyfriend is dead, that doesn't mean that you HAVE to stay single for the rest of your life". Peter looked down.

"You're right, Gary....". Gary turned the former femmeboy around and landed a rough kiss on his lips. Jimmy's mouth dropped open and his heart broke anew. Petey was no longer his boy.

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Unable to watch anymore, Jimmy lost his balance and hurled himself into a fetal position, breaking down within every second. Suicide truly wasn't the answer and now Jimmy knew that more than ever. He lost a friend in Russell, he lost Pinky's trust once more, he lost a goddaughter in Candy, he lost his mother....and now he lost a relationship with Petey. He lost everything and everyone.

_Just take me out of my misery....._

The overwhelming sadness was so strong that he didn't even hear the loud laughter following his breakdown until he looked up. There was a message written in the sky. For once, it wasn't on a sticky note. It read:

So, how's it feel to be guilty by association? You knew damn well that Peter was your everything and that you were his. You had absolutely NO reason to leave the Earth. You had friends, you had family...and you had him. How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine? You killed yourself even though Petey was there for you and NOW....he's found a romantic interest in your worst enemy....at YOUR funeral! So now I must ask.....do you have any requests before the final punishment?

Jimmy's tear-stained eyes stared at the sky for the longest time. Now Death was asking him for one last request? NOW? What was this dead being's problem?

_Asshole...._

Jimmy slowly looked back at Gary and Petey. The kiss had been broken and Peter was sobbing loudly into Gary's shoulder as he held him. "I....I want.....I want Jimmy, Gary......oh my god....it hurts, GARY!". Jimmy smiled weakly.

_So he DOES love me...._

Jimmy looked back up. He re-read the message again. He knew exactly what he wanted. "I want to tell Petey I'm sorry one last time....".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prepare for some major fluff in the next chapter! :) And see, Gary doesn't fully win!


	13. Chapter 13: Gunslinger

Bullworth Academy was shockingly peaceful at night. The obnoxious students were asleep as well as the teachers. Nothing could touch Petey. Except the events that had happened before this peaceful night.

He and Jimmy had been arguing. Jimmy was convinced that nobody cared about him and that he'd be better off dead. Petey tried to tell him otherwise. The whole event began to slowly replay as Petey shut his eyes.

_"Petey, face it: NOBODY likes me. Everybody would be better off without me"._

_"No they won't! People actually care about you!"._

_"Like who, then?"._

_"How about Russell? Pinky? ME?!"._

_"Tch, Pete. Russell doesn't even remember half of the shit that ever happens. Pinky probably wants me dead ever since she had that miscarriage. And you.....you KNOW you don't need me"._

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO AND DO NOT NEED, JIMMY?!"._

_"I know you don't need me, Petey!"._

_"God DAMNIT, Jimmy! I love you and I need you to survive!"._

_"I love you too, Petey. But I'm only holding you back!"._

_"From WHAT?"._

_"FROM LIVING, YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK!!"._

_"...................."._

_"I-I'm so sorry.........I'm....I'm going to go now......I love you..."._

Petey's eyes welled up as this memory replayed. He was so angry at Jimmy......he wanted Jimmy to know that he loved him. But Jimmy was so angry at Petey.......just because Peter loved him. He knew Jimmy probably needed his space at the moment...he just hoped that he would see him again tomorrow.

Suddenly, deep into his thoughts.....he heard his voice. "Hey, Pete". The boy rapidly turned around. "Jimmy!".

Kowalski ran over to Jimmy and stopped right in front of him. He noticed cuts on his arms......but they formed words. But why? "Jimmy.....have you been cutting yourself?".

Jimmy held up his arms and examined them. Death's messages remained scars. "Well...not me. But somebody has been". Petey looked confused.

"But that doesn't matter right now, Petey. I came here to tell you.....that I'm sorry". "I'm sorry too, Jimmy and-". Petey stopped himself whenever he noticed tears flowing down Jimmy's face. Jimmy NEVER cried.

_Is he.....crying?_

Jimmy turned to the side of the boy's room. "I see you're listening to your new CD....is it good?". Petey turned to see his radio (a song was playing faintly). "Yeah....it's good. But enough about that....why're you crying?".

Jimmy faced his lover again. "Because I made a terrible mistake...". Petey tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but the boy shrugged away from him. "I'm afraid you can't touch me, Petey....".

"Why? What did you do, Jimmy?". Jimmy let out a sob and replied with, "I killed myself, Peter......I'm not really here right now.....I'm just a goddamn ghost paying you a visit...". Petey's eyes widened.

_Is he for real?_

Petey didn't know whether to believe Jimmy or worry about him. "Jimmy......are you....on drugs?". Jimmy shook his head no. "B-because....I-I can get you a therapist, Jimmy. I'll take care of you....we can work through this...".

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TREAT, PETEY. I'M DEAD!!". Petey began to cry. "You....you can't be....". "I AM!!! I KILLED MY GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS BY JUMPING OFF A MOTHER FUCKING BUILDING!........I left everything I knew and loved behind.........it's all my fault....".

The rest of his words came out as loud sobs as he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I.....I can't believe I did this to you......to Russell......to Pinky....To Johnny and Peanut....To their daughter.....to myself...". Just before Peter could ask how the two greasers could have a daughter, Jimmy continued on. "Tell them all that I'm sorry...please?".

Petey nodded. Suddenly the song on his CD switched onto Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold. "I love you...Petey.....and I always will.....I want you to find somebody better than me.....somebody that won't pussy out.....somebody who won't leave you on Earth alone......". Jimmy was glad he remembered this from hearing Johnny's rant about him dying (the greaser may be an oblivious idiot at times, but he knew these kind of things well).

"I love you too, Jimmy and I-......Jimmy....I can feel you...!". It was true. Petey could feel the warmth of Jimmy's Hopkins' arms wrapped lovingly around him. Jimmy noticed this and he pulled back just a bit so he could face the boy.

Silence. The two boys just stared deep into each other's eyes. Finally, the two closed in for a romantic kiss. Ironically enough, the song playing seemed to fit the moment perfectly.

_"I've always been true_

_I've waited so long just to come hold you_

_I'm making it through_

_It's been far too long, we've proven our_

_love over time's so strong, in all that we do_

_The stars in the night, they lend me their light_

_to bring me closer to heaven with you"_

As the kiss broke, Jimmy began to slowly rise up, evaporating into the night sky above Petey's window. He keep his hands connected to Peter through this evaporation. Soon enough, he was gone and Petey was left to wonder if he'd ever see his one true love ever again. All that was left to do was just to face the music.

_"I reach towards the sky I've said my good-byes_

_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_

_My prayers have made it through yeah_

_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's my third chapter today! ....or is it my fourth....? I've lost track! XD lol I have actually finished writing all of the chapters for this fic (that explains why I'm able to update this so much today!) There's about two more after this one....:(_


	14. Chapter 14: AgonyEcstasy

_Heaven.....is this what it's like? So what happened to going to Hell?_

Before Jimmy knew it, he was on top of several clouds in a beautiful looking place. He didn't see any angels, but the beauty was still amazing. It was strange....he didn't feel anymore misery...or confusion. He felt like he had finally found his calm.

And standing right before him was a hooded figure, all clad in black robes gripping a bloody scythe in bony hands. This figure didn't belong here. Death wasn't supposed to be in Heaven. "Well hello, James".

Jimmy supposed he was supposed to feel scared. He figured he was supposed to be begging for his life. But he wasn't. He felt no fear as he smiled at the hooded figure and replied with, "Hey".

The figure glided closer to him. "D-E-A-T.....H. Death is the name. But I suppose you're smart enough to have figured that out already, yes?". Jimmy nodded. "Well, I suppose you're waiting for your final punishment, right?".

Jimmy let out a calm sigh. "Yeah....I'm ready". The figure chuckled. "Your final punishment isn't really a punishment towards YOU. But more or less a punishment to everyone else. You've felt the pain that they have. Now it's you're opportunity to get them back. But you have to make the decision yourself. This punishment is called "Agony/Ecstasy" for a reason, Jimmy. Agony is where you decide to reign a bloodthirsty rule as a poltergeist and you forever haunt the lives of every pathetic imbecile for whom has caused you misfortune in your life. And Ecstasy....well....that's where you leave them to their lives without you. Let them completely forget that Jimmy Hopkins ever existed and that the mere memory of you is simply nothing but a figment of somebody's imagination. You would have never existed. Nobody would miss you because you never were. So....what will it be, James? Agony or Ecstasy?".

Jimmy was stumped. He had no clue what to choose. Surely he'd want Petey to remember him....but at what cost? If Petey's future was to be with Gary Smith, Jimmy wanted to make sure he was there to protect him whenever Gary would neglect his medication.

"Just between you and me, James....I'd choose Agony. At least everybody would remember you! And Gary would be back in Happy Volts in a heartbeat!". Jimmy did see the point in Death's suggestion. He truly hated Gary Smith with every fiber in his system. But he loved Petey more.

"I choose Ecstasy". Death gasped and floated closer to Jimmy's face. "A-are you sure? Everybody's going to completely forget about you!". Jimmy nodded.

"I may hate Gary Smith with all of my heart, but if he makes Petey happy.....I can't bare to break them apart. I want Petey to be happy...even if it means a life without me. Russell's heart would then fully belong to Troy....Pinky could be with Tad since he obviously wants her happy......Candy wouldn't have to come home disappointed because of her loser godfather killing himself.....my mom wouldn't have a son that let her down all the time....and Petey wouldn't have to ever worry about me ever again. My death has caused so much misery.....I want them to forget about the pain I caused them. So if me never existing is what it takes for people to be happy.....I'm willing". Death was in shock. He'd NEVER seen somebody that chose Ecstasy. Every other of his clients always chose Agony.

_This boy has learned a lot from this.....I admire his wisdom._

"Very well, James". Death lifted his scythe and a white beam flashed onto his blade. Even though Jimmy was expecting to be forgotten, Death just couldn't have that happen. Even Death had a heart, too.

------------------------------------------------------------

The last chapter's coming up next.....:(

Lol, random thought......you'd think that the way the economy is right now that people would't care so much about the things that they both don't need and can't afford. Well, in my Government class, I heard this guy going something like, "I fucking hate my dad! I'll I fucking asked for was a car and he wouldn't get me one! That bastard doesn't love me!!". XD ROFL! Also my best friend was angry at her mother for not buying her something from Hot Topic....... Am I the only poor person around here?


	15. Chapter 15: Never Too Late

_My eyes are opening.....where am I?_

In the night sky or Bullworth Academy, Jimmy found himself on top of the Pool Building next to the Gym. It was the night of his suicide and his scars were gone. Death revived him..... Jimmy Hopkins was alive.

_I'm.....ALIVE?!_

He had to know for sure. So, he climbed down the ladder and made his way back to the ground safely. Everybody was asleep, so nobody was out walking around except a few prefects. So he tried it out and....

"HOPKINS! Get your ass to bed!". Jimmy's smiled overwhelmed his face as he happily ran away from him....just like old times. Whenever he finally made it to his dorm, he first checked his room. Everything was still there.

_Russell's shirt....Johnny's jacket......panties.....pictures.....My room is still in tact!_

With this thought, he made his way to Petey's room. The boy was still awake as Jimmy barged in and squeezed Petey tightly in his arms. "Whoa! Oh..hi, Jimmy.....". Jimmy smacked a strong kiss on him.

_He DOES remember me!!_

"Oh Petey.....I'm so sorry about our argument.....I just love you so much....I'm so happy to be alive......". Petey smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck. "I'm sorry too, Jimmy and I love you.....why're you so happy to see me?". Jimmy laughed and answered with, "How can I NOT be happy to see you, Petey? You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I wouldn't trade you in for anybody else!".

Petey blushed. "Awww...Jimmy. I'm sure you can't possibly mean that....". Jimmy smiled. "Of course I do, Pete".

Jimmy gave Petey a soft kiss as his door opened. "What's the-oh!". The two boys looked at an intruding Russell. "Oh....um....Russell sorry.......I'll go now..".

Before Russell could leave, Jimmy stopped him. "Hey, Russ. I heard that Troy wants to go out with you.....why don't you go for it? Because lying in the dark as somebody else goes for another is what makes people so sad. I say go for it...". Russell weakly smiled as he came back with, "Okay, Jimmy". And with that, the large boy closed the door and left.

Petey smiled at Jimmy. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you, Jimmy. What's the occasion?". Jimmy hugged the boy as he said, "Because I learned that no matter how miserable you are....no matter how out of it you are.....no matter how lost you are....it's never too late to make things right". Petey smiled as he heart beat calmly.

"It's never too late, Jimmy".

------------------------------------------------------------------

The End..... :(

Wah! It was so much fun writing this, too. I'd like to thank **EvilChick101, The Tin Dogs Bollocks, **and **evilkat23 **for keeping up with the story and reviewing! :) You three are awesome! And I'd like to thank anybody else who's been keeping up! Keep rockin'! :D

I still wanna write something about Candy Vincent, but I'm not entirely sure when I'll start. Probably whenever my cold goes away (CURSE YOU, COMMON COLD!!!) XD lol sorry about that....ANYWAY: Thank you all and I hoped you enjoyed it! Any last comments would be appreciated! :)


End file.
